Christine Carols
Portrayers Christine would be voiced by Dakota Blue Richards. Dakota's voice, is definitely the voice of Christine. Dakota is not only good for our little carol girl's voice but would also be the perfect portrayal if she had dark hair. Sadly her hair is red. Christine would be probably portrayed in live action by the wonderful young Samantha Boscarino. Samantha's dark hair and beautiful face are just right and very similar to Christine's. Also Samantha was quite the height and weight of Christine. Personality Christine is a faithful teenager with all the meaning of the phrase. She is loyal and outgoing, but she can be very shy or mysterious if you meet her. She loves everything about her destiny. She loves the happy ending and the scary adventures beyond the pages of her book. That's mainly the reason that she's a royal. Well, not exactly a true royal; faithfully following her destiny, but quite happy with her side in this alignment war. Christine thinks a lot. She often speaks loudly about her thoughts, which may be annoying sometimes. Not that she's like this all the time...Christine never made fun of anyone. She hates bullies and always tries to help weak students. Christine is a feminist. She is against the classical "love story", but love is still an interesting thing for her as she never met romance. Her friends would call Christine life of the party. She is fun loving and funny around her people. After spending her whole early life trapped her book, she's completely supposed to be. A little fun never hurt anyone, right? Christine extremely agrees with this term. Also she is curious and talkative. The world of Christine is limited and full of new things to discover. Questions are mostly included in her vocabulary. She's in good terms with most of the students except every rebel. She has got a huge imagination. She loves bringing her ideas to life through paper. She has a Wonderlandiful writing talent, and she loves to create stories inspired from her everyday life. Christine often dreams to write her own fairytale, even if that is against the rules. Her writing pen is always full of ink ready to welcome new ideas and stories. Christine keeps her fairytale's book plans hidden in the forbidden library deep in the enchanted forest. One of the most interesting facts about her, is that she has the majestic ability to find hidden, forbidden and secret places. Christine likes being strange, differend and unique, not a simple girl just like others. She actually follows her own style of living inspired from the Victorian times, wearing -gorgeous in MirrorMirrorInTheWall's opinion- clothes and following a classy way of lifestyle which includes every single "rich" detail. This is her way of being who she is. Royalty, decencies, Victorian lifestyle, all in one girl. It's surely difficult being her. Appearance Christine has got beautiful long black and curly hair, which reach her shoulders, half up in an elegant bun and half down free in her back. She has got white fair skin,beautiful rosy cheeks and quite big dark red lips. She also appears wearing blue eyeshadow and light pink lipstic as makeup or on special occcasions. She rarely wears it thought. You can call Christine coldly beautiful. She is quite tall,slim and has organized face features. She often wears Victorian, tomboy inspired clothes often including capes, robes and coats. Relationships 'Family' Christine is the adopted daughter of Ebenezer Scrooge, The rude old man from The Christmas Carols. Christine loves her father and is in good terms with her elder sister Cornelia. Her father is overprotective and clear in his orders. Christine never felt completely free. After their very early years Cornelia let the spotlight fall on Christine, choosing her to be the next Ebenezer. Cornelia continued her studies as a book publisher and now owns a huge company away from her destiny. Christine got jealous of Cornelia and started writing to her. Cornelia read Christine's stories and decided to post some of them in a small book as a gift for her sister. That not only improved the girls relationship but made Christine truly happy and ready to be a writer. Christine has no other siblings. 'Friends' Christines best friend is Willow Maid http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Willow_Maid since there are both royals and their personalities fit in a lot. They met one day that Willow was in the making of a beautiful statue made of wood. Christine was delighted of Willow's skills and curious as always she asked Willow questions about her art. Actually the two girls had similar interests and personalities so they became best friends since their first meeting. Duchess Swan is Another friend of Christine and her partner in dance class. Duchess loves hearing Christine's stories and she often makes small dance performances about them. Briar Beauty, loves partying with Christine and tries to make her sleep a bit more. Christine finds Briar the perfect company for sleepovers, and lonely evenings. Also Briar's very optimistic and helps Christine figure out the next storyline. 'Romance' Christine is an absolute loner. In fact love is still an interesting feature about her, and she wants to know more about it, Duchess tries to teach her about all this "romantic" theme, but Christine is not able to understand. Parent's story Main article: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Christmas_Carol Outfits Basic Christine wears a long black-blue coat reaching her feet, a white shirt with beautiful golden buttons and a blue short corses top detailed with silver rope. TBA Legacy Day Christine wears a classic Victorian dress with many features in a pale blue and silver color. Her hair is an beautiful messy bun decorated with an orchid tiara. She wears crystal slippers. Getting fairest TBA Mirror-Blog Timeline **March 2: Christine was sketched out and was born. *March 10: Christine's early art gets published on DA by Book-Thief-Fairy. *March 11: Christine gets a personality. *March 23: Christine's page gots published on the wiki. *April 1: Christine gets developed and well formatted *April 20: Christine gets new art. That I found *April 22: Christine gets updated. Gallery ImageChristineCard.jpg|Christine's Royal Card-Front Christine.jpg.jpg|Christine's original outfit by Jackie-Pumpkin imageChristineBackCard.jpg|Christine's Royal Card-Back imageCardsTogether!.jpg|Christine's Cards all together. imageWebsodeChristibe.jpg|Christine makes her websode debut in: "Christine knows the best" Notes **She has been renamed from Eternal to Christine. **She loves any kind of ice-cream. **Her best friend Willow Maid is the only one that she trusts. **She has a tiny tattoo in her throat,a little snowflake. **She's the best party-organizer you'll ever meet. **She has a pet wolf, Winter. **Actually her name means eternal carols. Yes, yes I'm being a weirdo. ** She's an excellent and faithful student. **she supports fenimists. Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:A Christmas Carol